I Choose You
by Th3Ph4nt0miz3r
Summary: Entry for Tigergirl713 and MT4 contest. The day has come for Po to propose. How will he manage it? Haha I can't tell you. You gotta read.


**AN: Hello a quick Note here with a disclaimer.**

 ***clears throat* First of all Kunng Fu Panda Does not belong to me, it belongs to DreamWorks. Second, the song used in this one shot neither belongs to me. It belongs to it's rightful owner...which is not me. The name of the song is 'I Choose You' by Sara Bareilles. Thank You.**

* * *

 _ **I Choose You**_

It was a peaceful evening in the valley of peace. The sun was making its trajectory down from the sky to the horizon. Everything was quiet, serene, both in the village as in the Palace...Except in a certain panda's room.

"Argh!" Po exclaimed in frustration. "Why? Why are you acting like this?" he asked no one but himself. "It's simple. I take her out to dinner, we have a nice conversation, when we're finished I take her for a walk to the Sacred Peach Tree, we enjoy the view as we watch the stars and then...then I show her it." he told himself as he picked out a small box. A red little square box. He gently opened the box and in it was a beauty waiting to be used. A diamond rock that was engraved into a ring with a red hue. It was small but more valuable than anything Po had ever seen. Po was so entranced on it that he almost didn't notice a figure entering his room. He tensed and in one swift motion moved his hands behind his back.

"Hey Po." greeted Viper. Po visibly relaxed and brought his hand that had the ring from his back.

"Oh, its you. Hey." he said while his attention was going back to the ring.

"You're going to ask her tonight?" Viper asked excitedly. Po nodded his head and sighed, his face showing clear worry, fear, and nervousness. "What's wrong Po?"

"It's just that I'm so nervous. I don't get it, I was never nervous when I had to face Tai- Lung, Shen or any other bandit...well maybe a little when I met Tai Lung for the first time... But nothing like this!" Po rambled out. "Now that I want to propose the the person whom I love most in my life, I feel as if I'm going to have a heart attack, and that's not even close as dangerous like facing Shen's cannons." he exhaled. Viper was only listening intently on what he had to express. "I already have Shifu's blessing, So Why am I acting like this?"

"Are you afraid that she might say no?" Viper questioned. Po took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I am." Po replied.

"Then there you have your answer." she said. Po understood and he mentally gave his brain a kick for not figuring that out earlier.

"Po listen to me! You've been going out with Tigress for-" Viper paused mid sentence to remember the amount.

"One year, six months and ten days." Po said as it was the easiest thing to remember.

"Right, and I've seen the way Tigress acts around you. She cares for you. She loves you. There's no doubt in my mind about it. You should know that." she counseled Po.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Po said as he thought about it thoroughly. His nervousness slowly melting away.

"And by giving her that ring that you have, you will show her that you really love her and that you want to spend the rest of your life with her and that in turn will make her love you even more." Viper added. "Don't be afraid. I'm very certain that she will say yes." she gave Po a reasuring smile.

"Thanks Viper." Po said as he smiled back. He turned his gaze towards the window and saw that the sun was almost touching the horizon. His eyes widened realizing that he would be late for his date with Tigress if he didn't hurry.

"Oh snap! Got to go Viper. Thanks for everything. Whish me luck." he said as he pocketed the ring and made his way out.

"Good luck, but believe me when I tell you that you don't need it." she said as he dashed out the barracks.

He began looking for Tigress once he made it outside. He sure hoped he wasn't late, that would certainly ruin the evening. He caught sight of Tigress standing at the entrance of the palace gates looking down at the valley. His nervousness rising once again. 'Oh, come on! Not again!' he thought to himself.

"Hey Tigress." he greeted as he got closer. Tigress immediatly turned her attention to Po.

"Hey Po." she greeted while giving him a hug. He returned the hug.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." she answered. Po nodded and extended his paw for her to take. She took it and both panda and tiger made their way down the thousand stairs.

A few minutes later they reached the village level. They were hand in hand, but the villagers were already accustomed to seeing two of their protectors like that whenever they were together. Everyone knew they were dating. If some didn't know either they were in a coma for the past year and a half or they just lived in another village.

Po lead them to his father's Restaurant which was more towards the center of the community. When they arrived they were both surprised to see the shop was void of people but was elegantly decorated with a romantic ambience. Candles on all tables along with flowers and some small decorations along the walls and...were those musicians over there?

Po knew he had told his father that today was the day he would propose to Tigress, but he only asked for a table to be reserved for when they arrived they would have somewhere to sit, not for the restaurant to be evacuated. Po slightly shook his head at his father's doings. Even after a year Mr. Ping could still not believe and get accustomed to the fact that his son was dating, and dating none other than THE Master Tigress.

"Come in and have a seat. I'll have your meal ready in just a second." Mr. Ping said from the kitchen.

Po and Tigress just looked at each other. Po shrugged and extended his hand towards the table. Tigress entered the restaurant first and Po followed. They walked over to the table that was closest to the kitchen and sat down opposite of each other. The musicians started to play a romantic melody. Po made a note to remember the lyrics to the song.

"So was this the surprise you mentioned when we were at the Jade Palace?"

"Well this is a surprise, but this wasn't the one I was referring to." Po said as he looked at the deco.

"Your father sure knows how to decorate." she too was looking around. Po nodded in agreement. "So... If this wasn't the surprise you meant...what is? she tried getting the secret out of him. He just shook his head.

"It's a surprise." he said while grinning. She knew he wouldn't give in, so she decided to wait for it. Mr. Ping came out of the kitchen with two bowls of soup, one in each hand, with a plate of dumplings on his head and made way to the table Po and Tigress were at.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Mr. Ping said apologetically.

"It's fine dad." Po assured him as he began eating his soup.

"No problem , it's OK." Tigress added.

"No need for that. You can call me dad." Ping said to Tigress. Po choked on the soup and coughed, for the reason that his dad almost gave away the surprise. When Mr. Ping realized he let his tongue slip, he quickly made his way back to the kitchen without another word.

As for Tigress she was focusing more now on the choking panda than what Mr. Ping had told her. Po was somewhat grateful for that.

"You okay?" she asked as she patted his back.

"Yeah. A noodle just decided to take a detour down the wrong pipe." he said casually. After she made sure Po was ok she resumed her meal.

They both ate and kept a steady conversation going until they finished their soup and the dumplings. Mr. Ping came to retrieve the used bowls and took them back to the kitchen for washing. Po and Tigress gave their thanks for their meal and headed out the restaurant.

Once out, Tigress asked. "Where to next?"

Po just pointed in the direction of the Jade Palace, unbeknownst to Tigress he was pointing directly at the Sacred Peach Tree. Tigress was a little disappointed, thinking he meant it was time to go home. In truth she enjoyed spending every moment with him. They made their way to the beginning of the thousand steps hand in hand. The sun was halfway hidden already and night would come soon.

Po and Tigress began making their way up the stairs, taking a few breaks so Po could catch his breath.

"I'm telling you, one day stairs will bow down before the Dragon Warrior and I will triumph!" Po exclaim as they made it to the top.

Tigress chuckled and added. "Maybe that's their price you have to pay for allowing you to walk all up and down on them. Po widened his eyes at that explanation.

"You know I never thought of that." he said. "Maybe next time I'll try not to walk on them." he joked. They both laughed.

They entered the palace gates and instead of heading towards the barracks Po lead her down the path towards the Peach Tree. Tigress was a little confused but allowed him to guide her. After climbing another set of steps that really anoyed Po, they arrived at the Sacred Tree.

Po walked up to it sat down in front of it and patted the ground next to him.

Tigress understood the gesture and walked up and sat down next to him. She was beginning to see why Po wanted to come here. The view was extraordinary and since the sun had set, the stars were now clearly visible.

"They're beautiful." she said looking to the sky.

"Yeah. Just like you." Po said as he turned his head towards the felined. She leaned against him and rest her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for minutes until Po spoke up.

"I love you Tigress." Po said.

"I love you too Po." she returned.

Po's heart was beating so hard he thought his chest would no longer be able to hold it in. 'Now's the time.' he told himself. So with a deep breath he let out a sigh. He started humming a song that made Tigress ear twitch in attempts to get a better sound of the tune.

Tigress knew she heard that song somewhere, but where? The last time she heard musicians was- 'Thats where I heard from! The musicians at Mr. Ping's restaurant!' she thought in her mind.

Po's humming became louder and louder until she could hear words coming from his mouth.

*Singing*

 _ **Po** : "Let the bough break, let it come down crashing._

 _Let the sun fade out to a dark sky._

 _I can't say I'd even notice it was absent_

 _Cause I could live by the light in your eyes._

 ***Po looked straight into Tigress' eyes***

 _I'll unfold before you_

 _What I've strung together._

 _The very first words_

 _Of a lifelong love letter._

 ***Po stood up and helped her to her feet.***

 _Tell the world that I finally got it all right._

 _I choose you._

 _I will become yours and you will become mine._

 _I choose you._

 _I choose you."_

 **Tigress knew what came next and she decided to sing it. She laughed inwardly at the truth of the words.**

 _ **Tigress** : "There was a time when I would have believed them._

 _If they told me you could not come true._

 _Just love's illusion._

 _But then you found me and everything changed._

 _And I believe in something again."_

 **Po had never heard her sing before but her voice had him in a trance.**

 _"My whole heart._

 _Will be yours forever._

 _This is a beautiful start._

 _To a lifelong love letter._

 _Tell the world that I finally got it all right._

 _I choose you._

 _I will become yours and you will become mine._

 _I choose you._

 _I choose you."_

 **Hearing her sing that, made him completely certain she felt the same way for him. He neared her and she neared him as they continued singing, this time in unison.**

 _ **Po and Tigress:** "We are not perfect,_

 _We'll learn from our mistakes._

 _And as long as it takes,_

 _I will prove my love to you._

 ***They held each other's paws***

 _I am not scared of the elements._

 _I am under-prepared, but I am willing,_

 _And even better,_

 _I get to be the other half of you._

 _Tell the world that we finally got it all right._

 _I choose you_

 _I will become yours and you will become mine_

 _I choose you_

 _I choose you_

 _I choose you"_

 ***Song End***

As they finished the song, Po took the box out of his pocket, kneeled and opened the box to reveal the ring. Tigress gasped in surprise, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Tigress, will you marry me?" Po asked. Tigress was dumbfounded.

"Ma-Marry you?" she repeated seeing if she heard right.

"Yes. Tigress i would love to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. Will you marry me?" he repeated.

She was so shocked that she couldn't find her voice. Po was starting to get worried, that is until he was tackled into a hug almost falling backwards.

"I take it as yes?" Po made sure as he saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

They separated and Po wiped the tears before they stained her fur.

"I love you. So much." Po said

"I love you too." Their eyes met and both were thinking that they could stare forever at each others eyes. They drew closer, inch by inch until their lips met and they enjoyed a passionate kiss that was full of emotions.

After about four and a half minutes they ended the kiss.

"I choose you." They said at the same time, then chuckled. Then they went back to stargazing.

"So that's why your father told me to call him dad." she said.

"Hehe yeah."


End file.
